NRG 900
}} |flags = |modelname = nrg900 |handlingname = NRG900 |textlabelname = NRG900 |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 35 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Shitzu NRG 900 is a superbike in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The NRG 900 is a sport bike which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the PCJ-600 in the 3D Universe (considering that the HD era's PCJ-600 is now redesigned into a streetfighter, rather than a sport bike). The name suggests a connection to the NRG-500 racing bike from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; possibly that the NRG 900 is a modernized, commercial version of the NRG-500. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The NRG 900 is mostly based on the series. Depending of the version, the F variant has a similar front end to the models, while the RR variant is closely based on more recent models. The NRG 900 is the only series of superbikes in Grand Theft Auto IV, and is available in two variants: The NRG 900F and the NRG 900RR. Cosmetic differences between the bikes are apparent, as the F variant is intended for casual use, having a license plate, turning signals and bar for a passenger to grab onto, while the RR variant is significantly sportier, with fewer accessories and a more aggressive styling. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The NRG 900 returns in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, although this time assumes the design of the F model from GTA IV. Still, the NRG 900 is the only sportsbike featured in the game. Current Design Gallery NRG 900F= |-| NRG 900RR= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The NRG 900 is the fastest bike in Grand Theft Auto IV, but is outpaced by the newer bikes introduced in The Lost and Damned. Both variants excel at stunts and tricks; they are, however, difficult to control due to the brutal power distribution and massive torque at higher revs. According to the dashboard and gauge units, the bike revs up to 10,000 revolutions, and the speedometer reads up to 200 mph. Its handling characteristic is better suited to circuit use than public road use. It also possesses poor durability. The NRG 900 also features one of the heaviest bodies of the HD Universe sportbikes, which reduces the ability of characters to lift the bikes and perform wheelies and stoppies. Bother NRG 900's sport single cam 4 cylinder engines, which is evident by the 4 outlets on the exhaust manifold. The exhaust system runs in a 4-1 outlet style. The "900" on its name possibly refers to its engine displacement. GTA IV Overview Image Gallery NRG900-GTA4-F-front.jpg|The NRG 900F. NRG900-GTA4-RR-front.jpg|The NRG 900RR. NRG900-GTAIV-VersionCompare01.jpg|Comparison between the NRG 900 F (left) and the NRG 900RR (right) (Rear view comparison). NRG900-GTAIV-TrailerScreenshot.jpg|An NRG 900 in a pre-release GTA IV trailer, depicting an NRG 900F with an NRG 900RR badge, a different stripe on the body, and a later omitted "Shitzu" text on the underside. ExoticExports-GTAIV-EmailImageNRG900.jpg|The NRG 900 email image from Exotic Exports. NRG900-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of NRG 900 in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *An NRG 900 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark gray body color. As a new NRG 900 will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. It will spawn ramdomly between the F version and the RR version. NRG900-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A requested variant of the NRG900 in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Frank Garone uses a NRG 900 as his getaway vehicle. *Most Wanted sidemission - Used by Tommy Francovic and Juan Haimo with his two associates (both in the Algonquin list). * Stevie's Car Thefts - The NRG 900 is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. * Exotic Exports - The NRG 900 is one of the ten vehicles wanted by the Exotic Exports side-mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A motorcycle dealership stocking both the F and RR variants is located in Westdyke, Alderney. Stealing bikes from the shop will always attract police attention. * Two NRG 900s can be found at Francis International Airport. One is in the high-security runway area, around the left side of the main control tower, which attracts a 4-star wanted level. The other is safely accessible on the northern edge of the runway area, behind the landing lights by the northernmost radar station. This bike may have someone sitting on it, but the player can just knock them off. *The NRG 900 is common in all of Liberty City. *Can appear more often driving a Coquette. *The NRG 900 can also be spawned by dialing (625)-555-0100. *Can be obtained in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, after killing Frank Garone. *Can be obtained in the Most Wanted sidemissions, by selecting Tommy Francovic or Juan Haimo, as these two uses NRG 900s as their getaway vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Sold by the auto merchant for $600, after The Wheelman. Notable Owners *Lyle Cleethorpes *Tommy Francovic *Frankie Garone *Juan Haimo and his two unnamed associates. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission, Niko can deliver an NGR 900 for 2,500 (regardless of the model). Trivia *The Beta version of GTA IV featured a slightly different NRG 900, with different stripes, and omitted 'Shitzu' badging. *In GTA IV, the default radio station in the NRG 900 is Liberty City Hardcore. *''NRG'' is a homophone of the word energy. This is also shared with the NRG-500. **The cover of GTA IV shows the NRG 900F with NRG 900RR badging. *Driving a NRG 900 seems to greatly increase the chance of rare sports cars spawning in or around Star Junction. **Riding NRG 900s will help a Coquette appear more often. Bugs and Glitches * If the player shuts off the bike's engine and turn it back on, it sometimes will not make a sound. This bug also applies to other vehicles, most notably the Tug and the Cognoscenti. See Also * NRG-500 - A similar, possible predecessor to the NRG 900 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }}de:NRG es:NRG-900 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport Bikes